


Stay

by Naralyn94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, First Time, M/M, Suppressed Feelings, everyone knows, they’re both secretly in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: What happens when two boys are left alone with their feelings?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Kudos: 13





	Stay

“It’s so weird.”

  
“What is?”

  
“How quiet it is without the others.” Felix rubbed his still wet hair with a towel. It was now just him and Chan in their shared house as the other guys dispersed into their homes, visiting families. Their manager decided it wouldn’t be safe or wise for the two of them travel back to Australia so the decision to stay safe in Korea wasn’t up to them. Still the two didn’t mind; going live while baking, enjoying night time walks and vlogging. It was also a relief for both of them they could speak only English between each other which made the communication much easier, especially for Felix.

“Hyunjin nicked my hairdryer; lend me yours Chan.” Felix shook his head. Droplets of water hit the leader’s face and he groaned. “Damn it Lix, are you a dog?” Chan dodged the droplets before into his drawer for a hairdryer. He sat at the edge of his bed and patted the ground between his legs. Felix raised an eyebrow. “Well what are you waiting for? I’ll dry your hair.” “Huh?” “Don’t huh me, just get your ass in here.” Chan patted the ground again. Felix plopped down, playing games on his phone while Chan dried his hair. He was saying something Felix was unable to hear through the sound of the hairdryer, he just noticed Chan’s mouth moving in the reflection of his screen. 

  
“What’s that?” Chan asked as he saw the phone screen change into a video containing the Stray Kids faces. “A compilation video, funny moments. Look at your stupid face here.” Felix laughed as he pointed at the screen, Chan’s face crylaughing to the sound of Wii music. Chan shook his head as he switched the hair dryer off, giving the blonde boy a ruffle. He slid off the bed beside Felix, tapping at the phone screen. “Damn this makes me miss them even more.” Chan laughed. The two of them spent the rest of their evening watching compilation videos and eating their chocchip cookies they’ve baked the previous night.

“Oh, what’s this one? Felix is a cuddle bug?” Chan laughed at the suggested video before tapping it. The video was very cute, showing all the hugs and snuggles Felix shared with the other members. “He never does that to me.” Chan in the video exclaimed after the other boys said Felix sometimes comes to sleep in their beds. “Woah that’s still true, you never do that kind of stuff with me.” Chan chuckled, bumping shoulders with Felix.

The grip of Felix’s fingers on his phone tightened and he faked a yawn, switching the screen off. “I’m heading off to bed, I’m tired.” Felix stood up. “You can just sleep here. Didn’t you say there you prefer sleeping while snuggling someone?” Chan laughed again as he pointed at the phone. “I’m alright, thanks.” “Hey, just sleep here, no one else is around anyway.” Chan grabbed Felix’s wrist rather forcefully and they both slammed onto the bed. “Ow, what the hell? Trying to break my arm or something?” Felix’s thick Aussie accent came through as he sat up properly and rubbed his forearm. 

Cham shook his head. “I know something is bothering you, please tell me? I just want to understand, why is it okay with others but not me. I mean, we’re best friends, or is that not true anymore?” Chan raised an eyebrow as he eased the grip on Felix’s wrist. Felix sighed. It was very stressful for him being apart from his family for so long, his world now containing thousands of strangers and a handful of boys living in the same house. And he was very confused when feelings for his best friend began to change from a simple friendship. Chan was the thing he could cling to in stressful situations but it all came to a halt when Felix started to notice Chan in a very different way.

“It’s because we’re best friends that I can’t tell you.” Felix wriggled his wrist free. He successfully avoided eye contact by starting at his bracelet; same bracelet Chan bought him before leaving Australia. “It’s just…it’s easier with the other guys, the skinship. With you it’s just…” He snapped the bracelet against his wrist. Chan hesitantly touched Felix’s shoulder before lifting up his chin. He stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, cupping the younger boy’s cheek but Felix swatted his hand away. 

“You jerk; you already know the answer, don’t you?” Felix pushed Chan in the chest but the leader turned the situation around, shoving Felix into the mattress. Singlehandedly he held both of his wrists against the pillow, leaning down. “Yeah. It hurts me you know? That you don’t trust me enough to tell me how you feel about me. How I’ve felt about you for months. How I still feel about you. Frankly I’m terrified to do anything about it, scared that it will screw up everything we’ve worked for. But at the same time… I don’t want to miss the chance to tell you that I’m inlove with you.”

Felix’s eyes widened at the sudden confession and he stopped trying to struggle his way out of Chan’s hold. “I always had to keep distance from you, because if I didn’t, I know I wouldn’t be able to let go.” “Lixie…” Chan whispered the nickname he very rarely and secretly used on Felix before leaning down, pressing his lips against his forehead. “Can I kiss you?” He asked shakily. Felix closed his eyes as he shortly nodded. 

Chan let go of Felix’s wrists before leaning down, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. It was as if time has stopped, the sounds of the world faded and all they could feel was each other’s warmth. Felix immediately wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck and pulled him closer until the older boy’s muscular torso laid completely atop of him, weighing him down. The kiss remained chaste only for a couple of seconds as Felix deepened it with his tongue, the months of restraint and self-denial finally bursting out in a form of a passionate French kiss. It was now or never he thought, running his fingers into Chan’s hair, gasping for breath when Chan focused his attention to Felix’s neck. His lips kissed and sucked the boy’s skin, just hard enough to not leave any visible marks. His hands lifted up the striped shirt Felix wore for sleep and he leaned down, giving his navel a little lick. 

“Hey, wait, what…what are you doing?” Felix panicked slightly, but his answers was just Chan’s grin as the leader started kissing his freckled skin. Felix pulled on Chan’s hair. “I said wait, I don’t want this.” He shook his hand. He didn’t anticipated Chan’s hand to cup his groin. “This thing here begs to differ.” He gave the bulge a slow rub, making Felix let out a raspy gasp. “Chan, I can’t. I’ve never even been with a girl before. We don’t have anything to…you know, lube and stuff.”   
Chan chuckled. “This house has enough moisturiser and lotion to grease up the whole planet.” “What about condoms?” “Don’t you trust me?”

Felix frowned. His mind was set but his body betrayed him as he lifted his hips, rubbing himself against Chan’s hand. And he couldn’t resist…

* * *

Chan groaned when the sunlight hit his face, penetrating though his closed eyelids. He felt his back stinging and his mind immediately recalled Felix’s nails digging into his skin as he moaned beneath him the night before. Chan looked around only to realize the younger boy was no longer in his bed. He quickly put some pyjamas on before leaving the room, the voices from the kitchen alerting him.

“Oh hey, you’re back.” He greeted Hyunjin and Minho who drank their coffee while Felix whisked some eggs for omelettes. “Can you get me some of the spring onions?” Felix ordered him as he pointed at the fridge. Chan raised an eyebrow but obeyed him, reaching into the fridge. Secretly eyeing Felix he chopped the onions, not fully paying attention to the knife.

“Oh fuck!” He cursed when the knife slipped and Chan cut his finger, a droplet of blood seeping from the thin wound. “Oy Hyunjin, watch the eggs.” Felix swiftly grabbed Chan’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit. “Lixie-“ “Don’t. Last night didn’t happen. Do you understand me? And nothing will happen in the future.” Felix scowled as he dabbed the wound with a cotton swab. “We could just keep it secret. I want you.” “If you ever bring it up again, I’m leaving the group.” Felix ripped open the bandaid packet and wrapped Chan’s finger. Chan’s eyes widened at the statement, he knew Felix never joked about serious topics concerning the groups future. “But I love you…ow!” He groaned as Felix gripped the wounded finger and pressed on it.

“Christopher. Listen to me. If you want me to stay, if you want to remain friends, just forget about it. The feelings will go away soon. Now leave me the hell alone.” Felix let go of the leader’s finger and returned back to the kitchen, quickly taking over the slightly burnt omelettes. He tossed in the spring onions rather forcefully and the flame sizzled. 

Chan returned soon after, aggressively pouring four glasses of orange juice on the table while Felix played the food. He stabbed the egg angrily and stuffed his mouth, frowning at his plate. Hyunjin looked at the Aussies and sighed. “You guys think you’ve got a secret but you really don’t. Everybody knows. So can you two just make out already? Whenever you’re mad at each other you end up being a huge pain in the butt. We’d all rather listen your night time sexcapades rather than enduring this hissy fit.” He slammed his hand onto the table. Minho nodded as the two boys choked on their food.


End file.
